Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Eien
Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Eien (ドキドキ! プリキュア 永遠 Doki Doki! Purikyua Eien), loosely translated as "Heartthrob! Pretty Cure Forever", is a series created by CureHibiki that she will create while working on Kyun Kyun! Pretty Cure. The themes are love and card suits. Story : Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Eien Episodes Characters Main Pretty Cure *'Aida Mana' (相田マナ Aida Mana) / Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto) - The leader of the team who has a bright and energetic personality. She decides to make the team have a sub leader just in case she can't lead the team and gave the position down to Makoto. She is a third year student at Oogai First Public Middle School and is best friends with all the Cures. *'Kenzaki Makoto' (剣崎真琴 Kenzaki Makoto) / Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo) - The sub leader of the team who was given the position by Mana. She is a famous idol and misses Marie Ange very much but tries her best to not think about her. She is a third year student at Oogai First Public Middle School and she is the knight of Trump Republic. *'Hishikawa Rikka' (菱川六花 Hishikawa Rikka) / Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo) - The best friend of Mana who is the most calmest member on the team. She is good at coming up with strategies in battles and has feelings for Ira, which she isn't very sure if the feeling means love or just wanting to help him feelings. She has the best grades on the team and attends Oogai First Public Middle School as a third year student. *'Yotsuba Alice' (四葉ありす Yotsuba Arisu) / Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta) - The childhood friend of both Mana and Rikka who has a bubbly personality and lives in a rich family. She is looked after by her butler, Sebastian when her father is away and is helped by him during the battles. She attends Nanatsu Hashi Academy for girls as a third year student and is very talented at martial arts. *'Madoka Aguri' (円亜久里 Madoka Aguri) / Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu) - The youngest member of the team who has a weaken for sweets and when she is Cure Ace, she is the eldest of the team. She is the half sister of Regina and is the good side of Princess Marie Ange. She can be quite strict, reaching to the point where her comments can be hurtful and is calm and wise for her age. Past Pretty Cure *'Cure Empress' (キュアエンプレス Kyua Enpuresu) *'Cure Magician' (キュアマジシャン Kyua Majishan) *'Cure Priestess' (キュアプリーステス Kyua Purīsutesu) Mascots *'Sharuru' (シャルル Sharuru) *'Raquel' (ラケル Rakeru) *'Lance' (ランス Ransu) *'Dabyi' (ダヴィ Dabyi) *'Ai' (アイ Ai) Trump Republic *'Sir Jonathan Klondike' (ジョナサン・クロンダイク Jonasan Kurondaiku) *'Regina' (レジーナ Rejīna) Kurai Jikochuu *'Kurai Jikochuu Trio' (暗いジコチュートリオ Kurai Jikochū Torio) **'Ira' (イーラ Īra) **'Marmo' (マーモ Māmo) **'Aixa' (エイクサー Eikusā) *'Jikochuu' (ジコチュー Jikochū) Items *'Cure Loveads' (キュアラビーズ Kyua Rabīzu) - The transformation and attack item used by the Pretty Cures. *'Lovely Commune' (ラブリーコミューン Raburī Komyūn) - The transformation and attack device used by the Pretty Cures. *'Love Eyes Palette' (ラブアイズパレット Rabu Aizu Paretto) - The transformation device for Cure Ace. *'Love Kiss Rouge' (ラブキスルージュ Rabu Kisu Ruuju) - The main weapon used by Cure Ace. *'Magical Lovely Harp' (マジカルラブリーハープ Majikaru Raburī Hāpu) - The weapon used by the Pretty Cures to preform Royal Lovely Straight Flush. Songs Opening Theme # Happy Go Lucky Girls! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure ~Remix Version~ - sung by Tomoyo Kurosawa (Airs from episodes 1 - 24) # Lalala~! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Love! - Sung by Hitomi Yoshida (Airs from episodes 25 - 49) Ending Theme # ♥Lovely Day♥ - Sung by Hitomi Yoshida and Tomoyo Kurosawa (Airs from episodes 1 - 24) # Ai ga aru - Sung by Hitomi Nabatame, Minako Kotobuki, Mai Fuchigami, Kanako Miyamoto and Rie Kugimiya (Airs from 25 - 49) Gallery Profiles Cure Heart!.png|Cure Heart Profile Cure Sword!.png|Cure Sword Profile Cure Diamond!.png|Cure Diamond Profile Cure Rosetta!.jpg|Cure Rosetta Profile Cure Ace!.png|Cure Ace Profile Regina profile.jpg|Regina Profile Ira.prof.png|Ira Profile Marmo.prof.asahi.PNG|Marmo Profile Screenshots Cure Heart! Opening.png|Cure Heart in the opening Cure Ace! Opening.png|Cure Ace in the opening Legendary Pretty Cure - empress, priestess, magician.jpg|Past Pretty Cure in opening Cure_Sword.jpg|Cure Sword in opening Regina opening.jpg|Regina in the opening Ira and Rikka opening.jpg|Ira and Rikka in the opening Selfish Trio in the opening.png|Selfish Trio in opening Ending Cards Ending Card.jpg|Ending Card 1 Ending Card 2.jpg|Ending Card 2 Ending Card 3.jpg|Ending Card 3 Ending Card 4.jpg|Ending Card 4 Ending Card 5.jpg|Ending Card 5 Ending Card 6.jpg|Ending Card 6 Ending Card 7.jpg|Ending Card 7 Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Eien Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Fandom Category:Fandom Category:Fanseries Category:Fananime Category:Fan Anime Category:Fan Series Category:Users Category:User Category:User:CureHibiki Category:Alike To Dokidoki Precure Category:Alike to Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Sequels Category:Sequels to Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Pages